


Lust, If A Bit Debauched

by JavaJowgie



Series: The Principles of Lust [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Daddy Kink, HighSchool!Ciel, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, ceo!sebastian, ciel's a lowkey thot in this, this is an au so there's no ooc rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie
Summary: Ciel loathed third period economics class. He wanted to be an arts and design major once he made it to college, so all this talk of business did nothing to help him, and he only wanted to pass this class with an average grade so he could move the hell on. “We’ve got a guest today," his teacher started.Well, this is bound to be interesting.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: The Principles of Lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810447
Comments: 46
Kudos: 438





	1. The Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this started off as just a drabble, but it evolved, folks! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you, again and again, for my beta, Griever. You put up with so much, ily<3

As all of the students settled down once the bell rang, Ciel threaded an earbud through his sweatshirt sleeve to prepare for the oncoming lecture. It was easier to drown out the teacher’s rambling with the aid of music in at least one ear. His cousin Lizzie chided him about it constantly, but he always batted her away. 

Mr. Spears finished cleaning up his already perfectly organized desk and stood at the front of the room with his hands clasped behind his back to begin the lesson. Ciel readily reached under his sweatshirt and hit the play button on his phone for his music. 

William T. Spears; the most boring, uptight teacher on the planet, was Ciel’s economics teacher, and he loathed every second of class. Ciel wanted to be an arts and design major once he made it to college. All this talk of business did nothing to help him, and he only wanted to pass this class with an average grade so he could move the hell on. 

“We’ve got a guest today,” Spears started, “In light of our recent chapter on running a successful business, I’ve asked an acquaintance of mine to come in and share his expertise with you all. He’s the current CEO of Atlas Banking, a multi-million dollar company that’s been running seamlessly for over twenty years.”

Ciel vaguely wondered if he’d be as boring or worse than Spears himself. 

Spears adjusted his glasses and motioned to the back of the class, “You have the floor, Mr. Michaelis.”

“Thank you,” came a honeyed voice. A tall, slender man stood from a seat at the back of the classroom and made his way to the front of the room, briefcase in hand.

Ciel’s lips quirked at the edges. No, this wasn’t an old, fat businessman, like the kind that Spears usually brought in for speeches. This was a _very_ handsome man dressed in a fine three-piece monochrome suit, raven hair slicked back and tucked behind one ear. He had piercing garnet eyes that made Ciel’s knees weak from just one glance. Ciel leaned over and whispered to Lizzie, “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”

He could hear the annoyance in her voice. “Ciel, he’s probably twice your age.”

“And?” he shrugged. 

“Good afternoon,” the man started, setting down his briefcase on an empty desk near him. “My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Like Mr. Spears said, I am the current CEO of Atlas Banking. It’s been a family business for quite a while now.” He folded his hands behind his back after checking his watch, “Hopefully, I can teach some of you crucial points of making sure a business stays afloat.” 

The lecture proceeded as most others did; Sebastian brought out charts, slideshows, statements, everything. He elaborated on dealing with the press and clients, and how important customer service was. He even brought out comparison charts of other companies and how they operated, and compared them to his own. Ciel was sure there was a bit of ego in his voice.

“If your business hits a bump? Something goes wrong, that's _your_ fault, don’t ever immediately go through a lawyer. Call the client yourself, and work it out. Them, the media, and everyone else will see that the boss is personally involved…”

Ciel didn’t register a thing of what Sebastian was saying. Every sentence went in one ear and out the other. He didn’t even lift his sleeve to his ear to drown him out with music. He just toyed with the end of his mechanical pencil, drawing the lead out, then pushing it back in with the fake granite of his desk.

“You’re paying an awful lot of attention today,” Lizzie whispered to him. 

“I like his voice.”

“And what if he catches you staring?”

Ciel scoffed quietly, “Would that be so bad, Lizzie?”

She shook her head. “Don’t you dare ask me later what this guy’s talking about if there’s a quiz. I’m not helping you.”

“Suit yourself, Miss Perfect.”

“I hate you.”

“All in all,” Sebastian finalized after a few more long, sweetly agonizing minutes, “What you put out in the world is what you’ll get back. Dirty dealings can only come back to bite you. So… treat your employees and clients with respect, and you’ll be just fine.” 

The bell rang at the exact moment that Sebastian closed up his briefcase. He chuckled at how quickly the students began shoving their books into their backpacks. 

Spears stood up from his seat and shouted over the commotion, “I want you all to go home and write 750 words about what you thought of Mr. Michaelis’s words. Due at the beginning of class tomorrow.”

A long, quiet groan swept across the classroom.

“Dismissed.”

Ciel quickly packed up his things and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He stood by the door as the students filed out as quickly as they could. Lizzie, however, waited to leave, grabbing him by the shoulder. “Ciel, what are you doing?’

“Nothing. Just go to class, I’ll be right behind you.”

She shot him a suspicious glare, but left, and disappeared out the door. She would’ve been easy to lose in the crowd of other students if it wasn’t for her bright blonde hair.

Ciel took in a breath and waited until the rest of his classmates cleared out before stepping closer to where Sebastian was gathering his things and having a stale, almost one-sided conversation with Mr. Spears. Sebastian caught Ciel’s stare and smiled at him, “Yes, is there something you needed?”

Ciel returned the gesture and sauntered over to him, “Mr. Michaelis? Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure thing.” He turned to Spears, “Give me a moment, Will.” He turned away when he got a nod in return, and the pair stood by a large set of filing cabinets. Sebastian put his hands in his pockets. “What’s on your mind?”

Ciel contained his involuntary embarrassment as best as he could. When Sebastian was half a classroom away from him, it was easy to not realize just how tall he was. The top of his head only reached Sebastian’s chest. “Yeah,” he started, looking up at him. “What you said today was impressive. I’m looking to go into business myself, and I’d like to learn more from you.”

Sebastian hummed, “You seem eager from how well you were paying attention during my lecture. I think you could do well if you’re determined.”

Ciel was happy his lie was convincing enough. “I’m looking to go into design, and for that to succeed properly, I’m going to need business tactics, right?”

He nodded. “Naturally.”

He held out his hand, “Excuse my manners. I’m Ciel.” An amused smile graced Sebastian’s features and he took Ciel’s in a firm grip. Ciel swallowed thickly at the gesture. His hands were so big and warm, and he found himself wondering how those long fingers would feel around his—

“Phantomhive,” Spears called, “Are you going to need a late note from me for your next class?”

His attention was so rudely torn from Sebastian. “Yes, please,” he said with as much politeness as he could muster.

“Here,” Sebastian said, “I won’t make you any later than you already are. My days are pretty packed, but my nights tend to be free.” He pulled a card out of his wallet and wrote something on the back. “Here’s my number. I’d be happy to talk to you sometime.”

Ciel happily tucked the card into his pocket, careful not to smudge the fresh ink. He looked up and gave Sebastian a sugary smile, “Thank you, sir.”

He collected his late note from Spears and said goodbye to Sebastian, intent on texting him as soon as he got the chance. Ciel quietly slipped into his next class and found an empty spot next to Lizzie and in front of Soma, who was diligently scribbling down notes. 

“What did you do?” Lizzie asked in a quiet hiss.

Ciel triumphantly held up the card he was given. The small piece of cardstock was sharply designed, sporting a metallic recreation of the banking company’s logo and Sebastian’s name, as well as his title and business contact information.

“Yeah, a business card. So what?”

He flipped it over to reveal Sebastian’s personal phone number, inked in black pen. “This isn’t the number for an office phone, Lizzie.”

“Oh my _God.”_

Soma looked up from his notes, “What’s happening?” he asked, twirling his pencil between two fingers.

Ciel looked back at him, “Got a guy’s phone number.”

“That’s cool, I guess—”

“That’s twice his age,” Lizzie hissed. 

Soma snorted and couldn’t hold back a smile. “And what are you expecting to get from this guy?”

Ciel shrugged. “Not sure yet. But if my hopes line up with his moral compass, I’m in for a good time, don’t you think?”

An exasperated sigh left Lizzie’s lips and she turned her attention away from the two boys to listen to their history teacher.

He gave his friends a knowing smile and did his best to focus on the lesson at hand, but his mind proved to wander to what was possible in the near future.

The next few hours passed by slowly, lesson by lesson, until Ciel was able to pull out his phone during lunch and ask Sebastian where they could meet. There was a strict rule on phone use, so he had to be careful and wait for either a break or a teacher that didn’t care as much. Sure enough, as Sebastian said, he was busy during the day, and Ciel didn’t get a reply until that evening. 

At almost ten o’clock at night, Ciel was beginning to lose hope that he’d get a reply. He settled down for the night with a book and decided to wait just a bit longer. He didn’t know exactly _how_ busy Sebatian’s schedule was, anyway. 

Sure enough, the screen of his phone lit up his darkened room with a loud vibration, rattling the wood it rested on. Ciel He put his thumb between the pages of his volume and reached over for his phone, only to find it was from Sebastian. He grinned, and was far from annoyed at the interruption from his reading. 

_“We can talk without distractions at my apartment. Is that alright with you?”_ the message read. 

A big grin was plastered on Ciel’s face as he typed out his response. “That’s perfectly fine. Friday night?”

_“See you then. Here’s my address. Just say you’re here for me and they’ll buzz you in.”_

He chuckled to himself. “Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned~ 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @java-jowgie!


	2. Undeniable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally came, and it was time to meet up with Sebastian at his apartment in promise of business tutoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't based in Seattle because of fifty shades. I just know the area well, don't kill me please

Friday evening, Ciel was almost too eager to wear some of his nicest clothes. He couldn’t go to Sebastian’s apartment looking frumpy, could he? He paired tight-fitting black jeans that he knew complimented his curves with a dark blue dress shirt. Lizzie was on a video call with him, his phone propped up on his vanity. She all but demanded to see him before he left. Her piercing green eyes stared at him with an expression that was a cross between annoyance and exasperation. 

“God, I haven’t had a date in a while,” he sighed, swapping out his blue ear studs with silver ones. 

“This isn’t a date, Ciel. You’re going to get  _ tutored.” _

“Lizzie prissy,” he sang, “You know  _ exactly  _ what it is.”

She sighed, “Your slut is showing. Again.”

He hummed in either agreement or pure acknowledgment, undoing the first few buttons of his dress shirt, slipping on two silver rings and his favorite necklace that he made sure to match with his ear studs. He wanted to at least  _ look  _ expensive, even if it was only silver plated jewelry.

“What if he doesn’t even like boys?” came the question after a few moments of silence. The only other audible thing was Lizzie’s pop music faintly playing in the background, somewhat distorted by the phone’s audio.

“I doubt it,” Ciel said in a bored, flat tone. “Men like that aren’t  _ completely  _ straight.”

Lizzie tipped her head back and covered her face with her hands, fingers rubbing at her temples. “I know your intentions from the pure fact that you’re wearing  _ those  _ jeans, and I can see your makeup bag on the corner of the vanity. Just be careful, okay? He was just here for a lecture. He could be a total creep.”

“I’d let that hotshot do anything he wanted, let’s be honest,” he drawled, swiping pink-tinted translucent gloss over his lips and lining his eyes with black. 

“You’re so gross.”

"I  prefer the title  _ pleasure seeker _ .”

“Whatever. Just don’t get kidnapped or some shit.”

“Goodnight, Prissy.”

“Goodnight, Dumbass.”

~

It didn’t take long for Ciel to find the apartment complex in the heart of Seattle. Of course, he didn’t expect anything less from a banking CEO than living in an elaborate skyscraper. It was either that or a big house in the rich suburb part of town. Everything was gated off and expensive cars sat in a perfect lot. He even scoffed at a bright pink Bentley near the front. 

It was rather daunting to be there. Just being in the lobby was intimidating, with its high ceilings and elaborate glass chandeliers. He wasn’t used to being around such luxury; his family was relatively middle class, nothing out of the ordinary. Ciel’s voice wavered slightly as he was asked who he was there to see, and the security guard’s bullish demeanor and gruff, accented voice did nothing to comfort him. 

After a few minutes of mild interrogation, he was let in and he made his way to the elevators, constantly checking his phone to get the apartment number right. He smiled and shook his head, muttering to himself, “The twentieth fucking floor. Of course.” Good thing he wasn’t afraid of heights.

With a deep breath, Ciel knocked on the apartment’s door. It didn’t take long for Sebastian to answer.  He was dressed a _ little _ more casually than he did at school yesterday; a nice suit jacket, shirt, tie and jeans. A shining watch decorated his wrist, and Ciel aimlessly wondered how much it cost. He really had no idea exactly how much money this man made, but it seemed to be quite substantial, especially with where his apartment was located. Rent was easily several thousand dollars a month here.

“You clean up nicely,” that smooth voice said. 

Ciel put on his best schoolboy voice, “Thank you, sir.”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No, not since lunch at school. Why?”

“Then would you be interested in dinner?”

“Always,” he said confidently, with a cheeky smile.

“Then come with me. Luckily I planned ahead.” Sebastian reached over to grab his keys from a hook beside the door.

“Oh, we’re going somewhere?”

Sebastian laughed. “I don’t cook.”

“Do you just constantly eat at restaurants and do takeout?” Ciel asked, watching Sebastian lock the door and followed him down the hallway back to the elevators. 

“Essentially,” he replied, “I don’t necessarily have the time or energy to learn how to cook without burning the apartment down.”

“More important things to focus on?”

“Of course. I have a business to keep going, after all.”

Ciel almost hid behind Sebastian as he accompanied him to the lobby, avoiding the gazes of the people they bumped into, who Sebastian stiffly greeted. Ciel gave a spiteful side-eye to the security guard that gave him a hard time. The snide gaze was returned.

Sebastian gave a sharp nod to the security guard, the man’s demeanor shifting drastically when he turned his attention to Sebastian and nodded back. His date couldn’t help but snicker. “Now what was that look for? You two have some history or something?” he asked, pushing the large glass door open.

Ciel grumbled, sighing when the chill night air hit his skin. “I had to  _ convince _ him to let me in and prove that you actually invited me.”

He continued with his laughter. “Don’t mind him. Wolfram’s just protective of the people who live here.”

“Wolfram’s a scary name.”

“He’s a scary man,” Sebastian said, inputting a four-digit code on a small pin pad to get into the parking lot. “Immigrant from Germany.”

“Makes sense.”

They reached Sebastian’s car and Ciel almost laughed out loud. A new, shiny and sleek black Mercedes. Not a scratch on it, no worn paint. Not even any dust. Sebastian caught Ciel’s grin and asked as he unlocked it, “And what do you find so funny?”

“A nice ass Mercedes? You serious?”

“What else do you expect me to spend my hard-earned money on?”

Ciel giggled as he climbed in, running his fingers over the nice leather of the seats. “Oh, maybe a Rolls Royce or something.”

“You’re cheeky, you know that?” he asked, not holding back a smile.

Ciel fiddled with the end of his dress shirt, “I pride myself on that, Mr. Michaelis.”

The ride to the restaurant was short as can be, but pleasant. Delightful, lighthearted conversation and smooth music filled the car that lightly smelled of oak. The city lights of Seattle was something Ciel never tired of. It was only on rare occasions that his family visited the downtown area, as parking was a pain and it was almost an hour's drive from their house. 

They pulled into a parking garage, emerging onto a sidestreet to walk the short distance to the restaurant. But when they rounded the corner and the building came into sight, Ciel almost stopped in his tracks. “My God, we’re going to talk business for school at  _ The Met?”  _

Sebastian shrugged, “I come here often.”

With heavy feet, Ciel closely followed behind Sebastian into the restaurant, watching with silent awe as they were immediately welcomed with a warm smile. The woman at the front desk seemed to recognize Sebastian. He heard a small mutter of “Michaelis. Seven ‘o clock.” They were soon shown to their table, leather-bound menus set in front of them. 

It took Ciel a good few minutes to take in his surroundings. He’d never been inside before, only passed by it on a few occasions.

“Shocked?” Sebastian asked as they ordered their drinks, noticing Ciel’s wide-eyed demeanor.

“A little,” Ciel admitted, “I’ve never been to a restaurant this fancy before.”

“I’m glad you get to enjoy it with me, then. I started coming here a few years ago and haven’t had a bad experience yet.”

“Good thing I dressed up,” he chuckled dryly. “I’d feel out of place if I came in a sweatshirt.”

Sebastian laughed to himself, “As long as you don’t look like you live under a bridge, you’re just fine.”

A few moments passed of Ciel still staring at his surroundings. He  _ felt  _ lower class from just being in here. Ornate fixtures hung gracefully from the ceiling, casting a warm glow over the elegant dining area. The cherry wood of the table before them was polished to a shine and the olive cushions of the plush booths blended beautifully with the earthy shades of the restaurant's decor and overall calm ambience. Pleasant conversation and the clinking of silverware filled the air from every which way, and yet, it wasn't deafening as it often became in the cafés Ciel often frequented. All subsequent noise became nothing more than a white noise behind Sebastian's dulcet voice.

Sebastian quietly thanked the waitress when she set his drink in front of him. He took an appreciative sip of his whiskey sour. “Just wondering, Ciel… do your parents know you’re here?”

Ciel absentmindedly ran his finger over the bold letters of the menu, eyes scanning the different complex, yet simple, dishes the restaurant offered. “They think I’m being tutored,” he said simply. “Which isn’t a complete lie.”

“Do you even need tutoring in the first place? In any field?”

Ciel lent his head in his hand, looking up at the man in front of him. “Not really, but what’s the harm in my parents thinking I’m an overachiever?”

“Not much, I suppose,” he said. 

“As long as I come home eventually, they don’t really care what I do.” 

The waitress came by once more and took their order. Ciel was surprised that his date didn’t get the most expensive steak on the menu, but he decided it might be nice to throw down assumptions. At least for tonight. Sebastian may be different than what he expected.

“Besides, maybe I just wanted to get to know you a little more,” he spoke once she left. 

“I thought we came here to talk about business tactics for you,” Sebastian said, doubt in his voice.

“You could teach me other things, instead.” Ciel took a long drink from his soda, licking at his lower lip in thought. “Come to think of it, are you married, Mr. Michaelis?”

Sebastian hummed, “No, actually.”

“I wanted to know, since some men just don’t wear rings. Dating?”

“No. I prefer to focus on my work at the moment, as I was only promoted to CEO about three years ago. Though my parents are disheartened that their thirty year old son isn’t married yet,” he sighed. “Why?”

Ciel hid a smile behind his fist. “General curiosity.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “No ulterior motives?” 

“What makes you think that?” The boy no longer hid his grin, folding his hands together on the fine tablecloth. 

Sebastian pursed his lips, “I’m not stupid, Ciel. I know you weren’t paying close attention during the lesson yesterday—you were  _ staring.” _

Thin fingers twisted one of his rings around his middle finger, still keeping eye contact with Sebastian. “And do you want me to stop?”

“I never said that.” 

Ciel crossed his legs, a pursed grin twisting his face, “Good.”

They chatted while they waited for their food. Sebastian was charming as he told Ciel about his business exploits, some things about his family and upbringing, and elaborated extensively about how much he liked cats. Even though both of them knew by that point that any real tutoring was not an option anymore, Sebastian  _ did  _ talk about business tactics. Though Ciel didn’t mind, intent on just listening to his smooth voice raise and lower in octaves as he talked about his passions. Even if Ciel found it boring, Sebastian was certainly passionate about it. But that’s what made him a successful businessman. 

Though the stories of his more ridiculous employees had Ciel laughing. Stories of how they got fired or their fuckups, both hilarious and serious. One involved a new secretary sending an ample amount of money to the  _ wrong bank.  _

Sebastian had taken the company over at twenty-seven from his father, who was getting older and intent on continuing his banking legacy. He nearly had to wrestle the title from his older brother, who attempted at the title, as well. But his father decided Sebastian was the best pick for the job. And it seemed he was right.

The food came, and it went, every bit of it as delicious as the reputation promised. Every local knew of  _ The Met. _

The waitress came back once more with a smile. It seemed to be almost permanent on her red-painted lips. She took their dishes, and asked, “Are either of you interested in dessert, or should I bring the check?”

Sebastian took in a steady breath and looked Ciel’s way, eyebrows lifting expectantly. 

“I  _ do  _ have quite the sweet tooth,” Ciel said, his tone slightly warning.

“Order whatever you’d like,” came the smooth response.

Those four words gave Ciel an odd amount of happiness. He looked up at the waitress, “Strawberry shortcake, please.”

The girl nodded cordially to him and ducked away. Ciel, of course, looked forward to the shortcake, but was hoping for  _ real  _ dessert later. But he reassured himself that he needed to be patient and take what he got so far. Even if he didn't get what he truly wanted at the end of the night, at least he got some good company and an expensive meal out of it. 

His dessert came within only ten minutes on delicate china. Three layers of sponge cake and three layers of strawberries swamped in whipped cream. And not the candied strawberries, either. The ‘freshly picked from grandma’s garden’ kind. Ciel’s eyes lit up and he did not hesitate to dig in. However, he did not forget his manners—he was in a five-star restaurant, after all. 

Sebastian chuckled to himself at the sight. “Sweet tooth, huh?”

Ciel swallowed a large bite of strawberry sweetness. He hummed in delight at the gourmet flavors. “It’s not tooth-rottingly sweet, but not too savory, either. It’s perfect.”

“Is it your favorite dessert?”

He shook his head, gathering a smaller piece onto his fork. “Chocolate ganache is my number one. Anything chocolate, really.” He hummed for a moment and offered the bite to Sebastian.

A devilish smile graced his face. He leaned forward over the thin table and happily accepted the cake, making sure to linger for a moment before pulling back. 

Ciel did his best not to stare at Sebastian’s lips wrapped around the silver fork. “Do you like sweets?” he asked, “Or are you more of a savory guy?”   
  
“Oh, I can think of something,” he replied, a cocky lilt in his voice. 

Ciel opened his mouth to reply swiftly, but closed it again, slicing off another piece of cake. After Sebastian didn’t continue with his answer, Ciel spoke, “Now that’s just mean to not elaborate.”

“Take that as you will,” Sebastian purred.

The waitress came by one final time to take their tab. She smiled down at the pair, “You know, it’s not often I see dads taking their sons out to dinner. It’s sweet.”

Sebastian gave her a strained, polite smile. “Thank you.”

Ciel’s tongue caught between his teeth as he looked into Sebastian’s eyes, twirling the last of his dessert on his fork. “Thank you for dinner, daddy,” he drawled.

Sebastian’s breath hitched, and he swallowed thickly, “You’re welcome, baby,” he bit.

Ciel jerked a bit at the unexpected pet name. “I think she just called you old. You like that, then? Being called  _ daddy?” _ he retorted coyly, using the tip of his suede boot to stroke Sebastian’s calf under the table. 

He gulped down the rest of his cocktail. “You’re not entitled to an answer right now,” he said. 

The boy pulled a fake pout, “That’s a shame.” He wiped a few crumbs of sponge cake from the corner of his mouth. A pink tongue lapped them clean, all the while staring into Sebastian’s eyes. Ciel knew that look well; lidded eyes, clouded over with longing. 

Sebastian cleared his throat, reaching underneath the table. He ran his fingers over the soft suede of Ciel’s boot, lightly patting it. “Good dinner, I take it?”

Ciel smiled around his fork, swallowing his last bite. “Mm-hmm,” he hummed.

Sebastian offered his arm as they stood up from the table. Ciel gladly took it and held onto him, little nails into his thick blazer. “Let's go back to my apartment, then.” 

They bid goodbye to the woman at the front desk, but Ciel eyed a bowl of small lollipops near the edge of the wood desk. She caught his gaze. “Go ahead.”

Ciel smiled brightly at her and took a pink one, swiftly unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. Sweet berry flavors lingered on his tongue as he followed Sebastian out the door and back onto the street. 

Sebastian chuckled and looked down at him. “A sucker, really? After you just had dessert?”

“Like I said…” Ciel drawled, pulling it out of his mouth for a moment, the candy shiny with spit, “I have a sweet tooth, sir.”

The man reached over and brushed stray hairs out of Ciel’s face, tucking them behind his ear to avoid his hair getting sticky from being near his mouth. 

Ciel smiled around the lolly, his heart thumping a little louder when Sebastian lingered, caressing his round cheek. Sebastian’s hand was warm on his skin, and he almost whined when he pulled away as they stepped into the parking garage. Sebastian opened the car door for him like a perfect gentleman. Ciel was beginning to wonder if he hit the jackpot. Kind, flirty, handsome as hell,  _ and  _ rich? It was a dream hookup come true. 

They began their drive back to Sebastian’s apartment, the car once again filled with pleasant music. They watched street lights pass by and people duck in and out of restaurants and shops. 

Ciel popped the lolly in and out of his mouth, curling his tongue around it, making the hard candy shrink with each stroke. Soft sucking sounds came from between Ciel’s lips. Sebastian visibly tensed, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel. The boy slid it out of his mouth once more, drawing it back and looking at how small it became. “I’m sorry, daddy, am I distracting you?” Ciel used his teeth to take the pea-sized candy off of its stick, holding it under his tongue until it dissolved. 

Sebastian took in a deep breath. “Little brat.”

Satisfied, Ciel relaxed into his seat and enjoyed the rest of the ride back. 

That same security guard was there, but his attitude towards Ciel softened, only nodding towards the pair as they stepped into the lobby and headed to the elevators again. 

The apartment door closed swiftly behind them with a soft click. Sebastian slid the locks in place while Ciel wandered into the space, fingers running along the flawlessly-painted walls, over shiny stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, and eyed the big granite island. “It’s a nice apartment,” he mumbled.

“Thank you,” came the response. “I like living in the heart of the city. There’s always noise, lots of life.” There was a small pause before he asked, “Ciel?”

“Hm?”

“Are you alright with cigarettes?”

Ciel broke his gaze away from the electric fireplace in the living room and looked at Sebastian, who was now holding a small rectangular box. “It’s very polite for you to ask.” He winked, “I don’t mind. Though I never expected you to be a smoker. You don’t look the type.”

Sebastian didn’t comment further and shucked off his suit jacket to lay it over the back of a lounge chair, drawing out a lighter. He took one of the rolls out of the box and lit it, setting the container down next to an ashtray before sitting down, lounging back and throwing an arm over a cushion. He took a deep inhale, sighing with relief as he drew the smoke into his lungs, and continued to watch Ciel explore his apartment. “It's just a good way to relieve stress.” The boy was over by the fireplace, staring out the window. It truly was a wonderful view of the city.

A wicked simper graced Ciel’s face at the comment. “I have ideas of how to take care of that.” He pulled himself away from the window and came back to Sebastian. He reveled in the shocked expression when he straddled Sebastian’s thighs and sat in his lap, small hands on his shoulders. Even in his lap, Ciel still wasn’t eye-level with him. Such a tiny, lean thing. 

“You’re very forward,” Sebastian hummed, one of his hands coming down to settle on Ciel’s thigh. He turned his head to the side to exhale the smoke before taking another drag.

“When I see something I want, I take it.”

“And it’s me you want?”

“Ever since you started talking in class.” Ciel nodded, the tips of his fingers stroking the nape of Sebastian’s neck. Before Sebastian could even retort, the impudent boy continued, “I can tell you want me, too. The way you touched my face, the way you told me about  _ sweets.  _ Perverted bastard.”

“Look who’s talking,” he countered.

Ciel gave him a mischievous smile and took the cigarette from between the man’s fingers. He looked to the box sitting on the side table, recognizing the blue and white packaging. Especially the elaborate logo. “Rothmans, hm?” he tittered, and put the roll between his lips. Ciel breathed in, deeply feeling the strong burn down his throat and spread into his lungs, slowly relaxing his body. He held the vapor in his mouth for a moment before releasing it, blowing tobacco-scented smoke Sebastian’s way. He watched as the near-transparent cloud caressed Sebastian’s face, swirling around him before dissipating above his head.

Those garnets were lidded as they watched him. His every move, every shift in his lap.

He leaned closer until their lips lightly touched. Tentative, teasing. Ciel puffed the remaining smoke through Sebastian’s parted lips. Testing... testing...

Then Sebastian kissed him.

_ Yes. _

It was light. Soft. Gently caressing and  _ sweet.  _ They tested the waters, and light, playful kisses morphed into deep, hot caresses of lips. Sebastian’s tongue pushed for entry into his mouth, and Ciel gladly welcomed it with a soft moan, stroking Sebastian’s smooth jaw with his free hand.

Ciel pulled away for a last drag, smiling when the man’s lips tried to follow his. Sebastian didn’t  _ want  _ to break the kiss. “I’m not a nice man,” came the gravelly voice. A warning, heady with lust.

Smoke was gently exhaled. “You are, actually,” Ciel said, watching the ash droop from the end of the cigarette. He tapped it off in the gold, skull-shaped ashtray on the side table before pushing it back between Sebastian’s own lips, intently listening to his heavy breath as he drew the smoke into his lungs. The very last of the ash was ready to fall after a moment, and Sebastian exhaled the smoke through his nose, the motion oddly attractive to the boy in his lap. Ciel put out the nub for him. “I was hoping you’d just slam me against the wall once we got inside for being such a little brat, but you didn’t. You waited.” Now both of his hands were free, and he used it to the utmost, running his fingers down Sebastian’s neck and into his hair. Soft, ebony locks slipped through his digits. 

Both of Sebastian’s hands were on him now, gripping at his hips, rubbing through his dress shirt. “It’s nice, all of this flirting business. But it’s a bit dangerous, don’t you think?”

Ciel gave him an impish smile. “I don’t see you complaining, sir.” He kissed the apple of Sebastian’s cheek, soft lips pressing to the underside of his jaw. One hand began loosening the silk tie around the man’s neck, carelessly discarding it to the fur rug. “What’re you gonna do, Mr. Michaelis? Push me off your lap and kick me out?” Nimble fingers popped open the first few plastic buttons of the man’s crisp shirt. “Or are you gonna indulge?”

The way the word  _ indulge  _ rolled off Ciel’s tongue had his jeans feeling a little tighter. The cutesy, schoolboy voice he used was somehow completely innocent and absolutely sinful all at once. He groaned quietly at the kisses trailing down his neck, running his hands down Ciel’s back to rest on his ass, groping through tight denim. For such a small body, he had perfectly pudgy thighs, wonderfully round backside. “You’re testing my restraint, baby boy.”

Ciel hummed happily at the hands on his ass, grinding down onto that hardening bulge beneath him. “Then don’t test it,” he said, curling his tongue over a vein. “Get rid of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my, what will Mr. Michaelis do?


	3. Lollipop Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ciel has quite literally climbed into Mr. Michaelis's lap... whatever will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeffree Star, please dont sue me for the title of the chapter

Sebastian growled, low, in the back of his throat, his big hands squeezing Ciel’s ass through his jeans. Demanding, needy, _hungry._ “I don’t think you know what you’re asking for, Ciel.”

Ciel smiled against the man’s skin, breath hitching when he moved his hips _just so._ “Oh, I think I do, mister.” The friction on his own desire made him want to rut forward. He brought his hand down between Sebastian’s thighs, delicate fingers pressing into the front of his jeans. He could feel just how hard he was, even through the thick layer of denim.

A hand caught his wrist. That honeyed voice asked him, “What do you want, then?”

He gave Sebastian’s bulge a testy squeeze, whispering in dulcet tones into his ear. “I want your cock down my throat.”

Sebastian’s body broke out in goosebumps at those words.

“Please, daddy?”

 _“Fuck.”_ How could he say no? Sebastian didn’t quite expect such filthy words to come so bluntly from him. He released Ciel’s wrist, and the boy immediately set to work, gentle clinking noises of metal on metal sounding as Ciel unbuckled his belt and reached into his jeans. An airy chuckle left his throat, wrapping his hand around Sebastian’s already throbbing length. Sebastian grabbed his chin and forced their lips together with an impatient grunt; Ciel groaned happily and readily opened up for him, dropping his jaw for Sebastian to curl his tongue around his.

Ciel never thought he’d enjoy kissing this man so much; the shape of his lips, how soft they were, how skillfully they moved. He teasingly stroked the thick girth in his hand, up and down, squeezing every so often. He loved hearing Sebastian’s breath get heavier when he caressed just the right place or squeezed just hard enough. He nipped the tip of Sebastian’s tongue and pulled away, pressing one more kiss to his chin. He slid off of the man’s lap and looked up at him with those big eyes, fingers kneading eagerly at Sebastian's thighs. “May I?”

Sebastian was still in some amount of shock. From giving his number away, to playful flirting, and now to a sinful little thing on his knees in front of him in a matter of a day. His hand found the side of Ciel’s face, curling ashy hairs away from his eyes. “Yes, baby,” he purred. 

That was all the encouragement Ciel needed. Nimble fingers pulled hot flesh from its confines, and Ciel had to wait a moment to look at it; almost nine inches of cut, beautiful flesh that was already rock hard and dripping from the flushed tip. “It’s bigger than I thought,” he hummed. It was so thick it took both of his hands to wrap around the entire girth of it. He could only imagine what it would feel like inside him. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to imagine much longer.

Now what did it _taste_ like?

The boy pressed his tongue to the crown, dipping into the tip to collect the slippery substance, and almost found himself moaning at the taste of it. Sweet and musky that left a delectable aftertaste on his tongue. Sebastian groaned at the simple motion. 

Ciel pressed soft kisses along the shaft, tracing prominent veins with the tip of his tongue before the swollen head was completely enveloped in that warm mouth. His hand pumped the base with long, smooth strokes, while his head began to bob, up and down. Each time he drew back, Ciel made sure to swirl his tongue around the head. From the way Sebastian was panting, it made Ciel wonder how long it had been since he’d experienced this last, and was he better than anyone else? The thought made his chest swell with pride. He flicked the tip of his tongue across the frenulum in appreciation.

A gentle hand gripped the back of Ciel’s head. Even though the boy literally climbed into his lap and positively begged to suck him off, he didn’t want to push him too much.

That was, until Ciel took it deeper, and deeper, and just when he thought Ciel would choke or stop, he took it in deeper still. Steady breaths through his nose, eyes fluttering closed, the boy removed his hand and reached the very base of his cock. Every bit of it was swallowed up into that tight throat. 

Sebastian shivered and groaned, fingers tightening in those locks. None of his partners could take _all_ of him. But this kid could? “God,” he swore. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes from how deep it was going into his throat. He suddenly found himself glad he thought ahead and used waterproof makeup. Ciel pulled back at an agonizing pace, dragging his tongue along the underside. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the leaking tip. The remains of his lip gloss smeared onto it, cheap glitter mixing with spit and precum. 

“Look at me,” came the command. Ciel hummed when those fingers were in his hair again, pushing his fringe back, and he obeyed. He stared up at the man, lewdly kissing down the wet shaft. “Your eyes are beautiful.”

The compliment was unexpected. An involuntary flush spread across his cheeks. Ciel promptly ignored the fuzzy feeling that welled up in his chest by taking Sebastian’s cock back in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. Teeth lightly came into contact with the delicate skin, and Sebastian’s ideas of not being pushy promptly vanished; his grip in the boy’s hair grew more demanding, and Ciel hummed in return, sending pleasant vibrations down the throbbing shaft. Saliva and precum lewdly dripped from his lips. Mismatched eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when Sebastian fisted his hair in both hands, forcefully shoving his face on and off of his cock. The small boy almost choked, almost sputtered at the force, fingers digging into Sebastian’s jeans. He applied just a little more suction, waiting and wanting to bring this high and mighty businessman to his peak. To watch him quiver with his completion, oh so vulnerable. He may be at the top, the most powerful, in his business- but here, Ciel knew this man was at his mercy.

That wicked throat constricting around his length made him come undone almost immediately. He tried to restrain himself from losing composure so damn quickly, but that heavenly mouth coaxed everything from him so quickly. A long, deep groan sounded from Sebastian’s throat as he shoved the boy’s face to the root again, his climax washing over him in a forceful tremor, and he spilled himself into Ciel’s waiting mouth.

He outright moaned when hot, sticky sweetness filled up his mouth and dripped down his throat. Ciel greedily swallowed it all, not letting even one drop be wasted.

Sebastian continued to be surprised by this boy. He saw Ciel licking his lips, looking up at him, completely drunk with lust. He delivered kittenish licks to the head, cleaning up any remnants of cum he could have missed, all while keeping eye contact. Sebastian tugged him back up into his lap and kissed him again, and again, and again, widening his jaw to roll his tongue into the boy’s mouth. He could taste their combined flavors; of his own cum and the sugary flavor Ciel already had. 

Ciel giggled into their attachment, licking along Sebastian’s lower lip, “You taste so good, daddy,” he drawled before he was promptly shut up by a tongue slipping between his lips. Sebastian trailed his hands down the boy’s back, untucking his dress shirt and unbuttoning the rest of it, pushing it off of his shoulders until it crumpled on the floor.

“These need to come off,” Sebastian growled against his lips, palming at Ciel’s clothed thighs.

“Why don’t you take them off for me? Or do you want me to strip for you?” Ciel asked, the tips of his fingers playing by the button of his jeans.

Sebastian’s impatience showed through and he batted Ciel’s hands away, swiftly undoing the shining button and pulling the zipper down to help him out of the constricting clothes, dark denim joining his shirt on the rug. His eyes widened ever so slightly at the discovery that Ciel wasn’t wearing briefs, but thin, nylon, high-waisted panties. It was a welcome surprise. How much better could this get?

It seemed as if Sebastian’s inhibitions were gone now, his actions showing no hesitation. Ciel liked that. It was one thing playing with men, beguiling them, but it was another completely to know he broke through their barriers of hesitation to give way to pleasure. 

Ciel rose himself up on his knees, and he was just tall enough that his sternum reached Sebastian’s mouth. The man peppered his chest in kisses while big hands groped over now-revealed skin, caressing smooth ivory flesh. His fingers slipped underneath the bands of Ciel’s panties, pawing at his ass, until his fingers felt something unexpected. He tapped the piece of alloy beneath Ciel’s tailbone and felt along the fake gem design. Ciel giggled.

“Is this what I think it is?” Sebastian asked, looking up at the boy.

“Mhm,” he hummed.

“You’ve planned this from the beginning.”

“Duh,” Ciel said in his childlike voice, a delicate squeak leaving his throat when Sebastian gave the plug a playful tug. “I wanted you to bend me over the desk at school.”

“You really are a little slut, aren’t you? Wanted me to ruin you in front of everyone.”

Ciel bit his lip as he smiled. “The way you talked, the way you looked… I couldn’t help myself, sir.” 

Sebastian pressed his hand to the front of Ciel’s panties, feeling along the firm ridges of his small erection, chuckling to himself. “You’re hard, too.”

“What else do you expect after you fucked my mouth like that?” 

The man hummed in acknowledgment, soft lips caressing the equally soft skin of Ciel’s chest, dipping his head just a little to run his tongue over rib-lines that became visible when he breathed heavily. His hand slid to the front of Ciel’s panties, between his legs, hands stroking him as teasingly as what Ciel did it to him. Squeezing along the petite shaft, his thumb delicately rubbed at the dripping head that wet the front of the nylon.

Ciel’s grip tightened on Sebastian’s shoulder, swallowing hard and trying to keep himself from panting. “Mister…”

“Yes, baby?” he hummed, teeth nipping at the skin just under Ciel’s right nipple.

The boy cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands and brought them nose to nose, his thumbs stroking along the man’s cheeks. _“Fuck me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah! That's a thot!


	4. Debauchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how the plot thickens. Just how must of his composure will Sebastian lose?

“No strings attached?” Sebastian asked.

“Unless you want otherwise,” Ciel answered, running his nails down the man’s neck. 

A domineering smile appeared on Sebastian’s face. “Let’s see how good you are first. Then we’ll see.”

Ciel’s smile mimicked his. “Gladly,” he said with an ample amount of confidence, capturing Sebastian’s lips in a rough kiss. He tugged at the collar of Sebastian’s unbuttoned shirt, hastily coaxing the man to be rid of it. The moment he looked down after fine cotton was pushed from broad shoulders, Ciel just about froze.

Bold, black tattoos littered Sebastian’s chest and upper arms. Two mid-flight ravens decorated each pec, and one big, jagged crack ran diagonally through his chest, like a crack in a window. Lightning-like splits branched out from it. The ink making half-sleeves on his arms detailed skulls, animals, and flowers. One knife wrapped in a spider’s web sat on his left bicep, and a rather demonic-looking cat head on his right. The designs wrapped all the way around, and from his angle on his lap, Ciel could see more ink down Sebastian’s back. Did he have tattoos anywhere else?

“Holy shit,” he whispered. “I… did not expect _this.”_

"Would it surprise you to know I wasn't always so proper?"

Ciel giggled, "A little bit. Now I'm just curious." He stroked the pad of his pointer finger over one raven’s squawking beak, then down to trace the inked tremor. Then lower, and lower, his touch finding another unexpected curiosity. He was _toned,_ as well. What the hell kind of businessman was he? Curious fingers traced over the defined muscles of Sebastian’s abdomen, mapping out sharp ridges and smooth skin with the tips of his fingers.

“Like what you see?” Sebastian asked, a cocky lilt in his voice. 

“Mm,” Ciel hummed, threading his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, pushing the longer strands that framed his face back over the crown of his head as they kissed, harsh and impatient. The tenderness of their first kiss was long gone. His taste was so intoxicating. “You could break me in half, couldn’t you?”

“Only if you ask nicely,” he purred. Sebastian’s fingers slipped under the nylon and elastic of Ciel’s panties, swiftly tugging them down to free the boy from the last bit of clothing he was wearing. The elaborate rug beneath them was now littered with discarded pieces of clothing, nice shirts sure to be wrinkled by the end of the night. Without breaking their connection, Sebastian reached over into the end table and pulled out a small bottle, quickly screwing the plastic cap.

One look to the side had Ciel giggling into Sebastian’s mouth, “Not so innocent, then. Lube in the end table? Really?”

The man’s breath ghosted over his lips in a small chuckle. “Easy access means less downtime.”

Ciel hummed in approval and felt now-slippery fingers tracing around his already stuffed hole, teasingly tugging at the plug. “What’re you waiting for, daddy?”

“So impatient,” he chided. Slickened digits eased the plug out, slowly, and the man wished he could see it, that pink hole stretching and protesting against the alloy leaving his body. Ciel sighed, a high-pitched whine escaping him when the fattest part of the plug was pulled out, the rest leaving him quickly. Sebastian took a good look at it and grinned; it was short and shaped like a bulbous corkscrew with a sky blue gem affixed to the end. He vaguely wondered how Ciel made it through dinner without fidgeting with this inside him. But he discarded it quickly and his fingers were back at Ciel’s little hole, not wanting to leave it empty for long. He got more of the lubricant and coated two of his fingers, prodding and poking at the stretched ring of muscles. “You really did plan this from the beginning… even taking the time to put in a plug before coming here. And what would you have done if I didn’t give in?”

Ciel smiled and pushed back against those fingers. “Go back home and take care of it myself, obviously.” He pulled a pout and said in a childish voice, “I’d be so lonely without your hands on me.”

Effortlessly, Sebastian pushed one finger into him, to the knuckle. Sebastian almost groaned aloud, the tight heat that enveloped his finger was sure to be sublime around his cock. “I imagine you have other naughty things in your room, don’t you?”

“I can’t stop with just a plug, can I? That’d be silly,” Ciel said, not an ounce of shame in his voice.

“I’m eager to know what you have,” he said, urging an explanation from the boy. One more finger, sliding them both in to the second knuckle. 

Ciel impatiently grasped the back of his head. “I’m already— stretched. You don’t need to… ohh…”

“Yes, but you like it,” Sebastian said matter-of-factly, pushing his dripping fingers further into the boy. He began kissing at Ciel’s chest again, “What kind of other toys do you have, baby? I can’t imagine they’d be easy to get.” 

He swallowed hard, “Up in my closet I hid a box… _ah,”_ he panted, “I have this one that’s shaped like big beads… and it… vibrates.”

“How naughty,” he halfheartedly scolded. Sebastian delivered hungry kisses all over Ciel’s chest; tracing up to his collarbones, over his heart, down the middle, to his ribs. He teased him, kissing around one of his nipples until the teen whined and he latched his mouth around it. He licked languidly while his fingers pumped in and out of the boy, slippery and wet, teeth occasionally nipping at the rosy bud.

“Fuck, your… fingers… _mmh.”_ Ciel moaned softly at that tongue at his chest, his own digits stroking through the man’s hair again. He squeaked when Sebastian’s mouth began to suck at him, instead.

“Sensitive here, too,” he tittered. Saliva generously was laved on both of those cute buds with wide laps of his tongue, and Sebastian was nearly convinced that Ciel could cum from this alone.

Ciel panted and groaned, rocking back into those kisses and those fingers, jerking when Sebastian bit down on a patch of skin. He swallowed, reaching down to run his fingers over Sebastian’s cock, “I want this in me. Now.”

“So filthy, begging a man nearly twice your age to stretch you out,” Sebastian purred, delivering one last kiss to Ciel’s chest. 

Somewhat clumsily, Ciel lifted himself a little bit off of the man’s lap so he could get rid of the last barrier either of them had, thick denim discarded to the ground with the rest of their clothes. Ciel giggled when he realized that he was right, Sebastian _did_ have more ink. Up his left leg was a deer’s skull overrun with snakes, their scaly bodies coiling under and over it. 

He felt himself falling further and further into the black hole that was this man; tall and big and coated in ink. Eyes that made his knees weak. Big hands to break him into pieces. He wanted to explore each inch of this godlike body, but _fuck_ was he too horny to think of anything besides getting fucked into the couch. He’d save that for later if he ever saw this guy again.

But he was torn from his thoughts when he sat back in Sebastian’s lap, finally feeling skin-on-skin. He loved it, happily squirming when big hands were on him, spreading him open. The weeping tip pressed against Ciel’s wanting hole and he was slowly lowered down— Sebastian hissed at the heat that enveloped the head and it took every ounce of his restraint not to slam the boy all the way down, all of his cock in one go, nearly desperate to see Ciel throw his head back in pleasure.

The teen gasped, little noises of surprise and delight escaping his pink lips as he sunk down. God, it felt even bigger _in_ him, stretching him wider than anything he’d tried before. Inch by inch, he was lowered until his ass met Sebatian’s bare thighs. Ciel looked up at him, confusion crossing his features. Why was it so easy? And why did it feel so good already? His insides were strangely tingling and _hot._ “What did… what did you do?”

Sebastian nipped at his neck, pressing a kiss just under his ear, “THC lube,” he purred. His hands guided Ciel’s hips to move, rocking him back and forth. “Supposed to make you all sorts of sensitive.” Delicious panting came from the boy as he was so gently moved. The tiny thing bucked his hips and rubbed his neglected cock on Sebastian’s stomach.

“F… fuck…”

“It's working, then, baby?” he laughed. “It takes a few minutes to kick in.”

Ciel bit his lip and nodded, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck. He regained his bearings, recovering from the shock of the different sensation the enhanced lubricant brought him, beginning to raise and lower himself in Sebastian’s lap. He whined, his eyes falling closed at the feeling of all nine inches of Sebastian’s cock leaving him, the tip barely within him, before he was lowered back down.

Sebastian seemed to want to go slow with the way he was being moved. Was it because he was savoring it? Or he didn’t want to hurt him? A grumble of disapproval left Ciel’s throat at the simple kisses and tiny nips that were being laved on his neck. “Just… please, mister… I’m not a fucking doll.”

“Ask nicely, baby boy. What do you want?”

“Mmnh… bite me, bruise me, _please.”_ His fingers dug into the back of Sebastian’s neck. “Just _hurt me.”_

That was all he needed. The man’s grip on his hips was sure and firm, beginning to raise and lower him quicker, lewd smacking noises were brought by desperate flesh meeting flesh. “You don’t want people to notice hickies, do you?” he retorted.

“I have… makeup… to cover it,” Ciel assured him, happily gasping when Sebastian’s lips latched onto the side of his neck, sucking a piece of skin in between his teeth before biting at it. “Oh, God…”

Sebastian could see their reflection in the dark flat screen across from the couch. He could see how Ciel’s skin rippled delightfully with each thrust as he bounced the boy in his lap, how big his hands looked gripping the soft flesh of Ciel’s waist. He could see how that hole was swallowing him down all the way to the hilt, the delicate curve of his back. He groaned into the side of Ciel’s neck, almost overwhelmed by the sight of their sin, the feeling of being inside the boy, and how he smelled like sweat and sex and girly fruity perfume that was nearly overshadowed by Sebastian’s own cologne of mahogany and amber. 

“You… feel so good, mister.”

Sebastian shifted his hips just so, chuckling against the boy’s neck when he felt the smaller body jerk in response to the jolt of pleasure that suddenly surged through him, smirk widening as he repeated the action. "Found it." Ciel nearly screamed at the sensation, the pleasure intensified incredibly by the special lubricant, but Sebastian was quick to react— his hand clapped over Ciel’s mouth. He whispered into his ear, “You should know I have neighbors. Quiet down.” Ciel whined into the palm of Sebastian’s hand, looking up at Sebastian’s intense stare as he nodded.

Once that sharp, harsh goodness faded from Sebastian not hammering directly onto his prostate anymore, his mouth was uncovered. “You… asshole,” he panted.

The repercussions came quickly. That hand that was covering his mouth not moments before harshly struck his ass, a surprised gasp leaving Ciel’s throat. “That's not a very nice thing to call your daddy, is it?” Another sharp impact, “Quiet down or the neighbors will hear.”

Defiance glimmered in those mismatched irises, “Make me,” he bit. 

“Something tells me you _want_ to be punished,” was his response. Sebastian leaned forward and forced their lips to meet, messily, wet tongue pushing into the teen’s gasping mouth. Both of his hands that kneaded at Ciel’s ass made those fleshy globes bright red, strike after strike, hoping at least a few handprints would be left. The thought of evidence of their tryst being left behind excited him _that much more._ Ivory skin marred with bruises and bites. Tension was building, lust was clouding his mind, and all he could think about was bruising this little boy and finishing inside of him so he could draw back and watch it leak from him, pretty and white and filling him up. Another sharp impact to Ciel’s ass at the mere thought of it. 

Ciel cried out into his mouth, his small hand caressing the side of Sebastian’s face. “Haah… yes, _yes,”_ he yelped when the man pinched at his abused skin, the combined feeling of stinging pain and being harshly bounced up and down making his head spin. He could easily get used to this. It felt too _good._

“You like pain, huh? Wicked little boy.” Sebastian’s grip moved to Ciel’s waist and lifted him off of his cock, chuckling at Ciel’s noises of protest. He slammed him back-first onto the couch and loomed over him.

Ciel whined at the feeling of the leather of the tufted sofa on his mistreated ass. “Daddy,” he griped in a bratty, whiny voice, clearly upset at being left empty so suddenly. Like a child that got their toy taken away. But a choked moan interrupted his complaint when Sebastian gripped his thighs and tilted them back towards his chest before easing into him again. “Ohh…”

A kiss was pressed to his temple. He rested Ciel’s calves over his arms and began to rock his hips, steady. The teen reached up to clutch onto Sebastian, arms wrapped around his neck, blunt fingernails digging into his back and shoulders. A deep, dark chuckle rumbled from the man above him. Dominating him. “How many men have you had up this little cunt of yours?” 

Ciel shot him a feisty stare, their gazes meeting. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He clenched his fingers and dragged red lines into Sebastian’s back when he slid in all the way again. Slippery and sensitive and so easy. “Isn’t enough that I’m letting you have— _mmn!_ a piece of this?”

Sebastian purred at the pain at his back. He leaned their foreheads together, nearly bending the boy in half, “Maybe I want all of it,” he said. “What do you think of that, little one? Being my hole to enjoy whenever I please. A fucking cocksleeve just for me.”

Continued to keep Sebastian’s gaze, azure and lilac staring into garnet. “I’d like that a lot, daddy,” he breathed. “I’ll be your… _ah…_ your toy,” Ciel swallowed hard, Sebastian’s intense stare making him practically melt. The man’s cheeks had a hint of a flush to them, his mouth open and panting, growling, grunting. Absolutely bewitching to see such an important man lose a bit of his composure. “I’ll be your toy, daddy.”

In any normal circumstance, Ciel would be appalled at even the idea of being tied to one person. But right now, that thick cock stretching him to his tolerance and reaching so _deeply_ was something he’d be happy with for the rest of his life. Strong hands that gripped at him hard enough to bruise. A man that made him feel so small and wasn’t afraid to treat him roughly. He didn’t mind being perpetually bruised by this handsome tyrant.

The fact of it being morally wrong just made everything sweeter. Forbidden, taboo, _delicious._

“Good boy,” Sebastian purred, one hand gripping the armrest behind Ciel’s head for leverage as he sped up.

Hot skin, slicked with sweat, smacked together over and over again, creating obscene sounds that would make anyone else blush. The noises did nothing but fan the fire of their arousal, now mixed with Ciel’s whines and their combined panting to make their own shameless symphony of vulgarity.

Until Sebastian shifted his hips once more and nailed that spot he knew made Ciel scream. And he did. 

Soft keening intensified tenfold, and a hand wrapped around Ciel’s throat. He leaned down and hissed, squeezing his grip around that delicate neck, _“Quiet.”_ To his surprise, Ciel _moaned._ The cruel grip on his neck made the boy’s cute cock even harder. Sebastian never broke eye contact. “You’re a noisy little slut, aren’t you?”

Every cohesive thought left the boy. His mouth hung open as he drew air into his lungs, the action made more difficult by strong fingers pressing into the sides of his neck. He could do nothing but stare stupidly at Sebastian and dig his nails into his back, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life as he drilled into him.

And he couldn’t be happier. 

Sebastian’s cock ruthlessly nailed his prostate over and over. With the way he was moaning and begging through that hand on his throat, he was sure he sounded like the cheapest whore on the planet, but he didn’t _care._ That heat built up low in his belly, his heart pounding against his chest, and he choked out a strangled whisper of _“Ah..!_ God— I can’t—”

“So soon?” Sebastian replied, “I’m not done with you yet, baby boy.”

“Daddy, I— _ah!”_

“What was that?” his smug voice was smooth and steady, even still, with just the slightest bit of desperation. 

That hand on his throat lightened up, ever so little, so he could speak, _“Hah…_ harder,” he begged, “Harder.”

“Harder?” A filthy tongue licked and kissed at Ciel’s collarbone, “You just want me to bruise your ass, is that it?”

Ciel shook his head. One hand moved from Sebastian’s now-bloodied shoulder, coming to rest on that hand already around his throat, fingers spreading out over Sebastian’s own. _“Harder,”_ he repeated.

He understood very well what that meant. Sebastian looked him in the eye again and _smiled._ “Masochistic brat.” He did as asked, grip tightening even more, watching Ciel’s eyes fall almost shut, mouth hanging open and drool beginning to leak from his lips. Messy. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Sebastian’s pace was damn near brutal as he slammed into him. “You want me to fuck you until you pass out, baby boy? Deprive you of air until you’re just a little ragdoll for me to play with?”

He could hardly form coherent sentences. “Do— _Ah… Mmnh—_ anythin’ you wa... _want!”_

“Good answer.” Sebastian could tell that Ciel was near his peak; his cute little cock made a mess of his stomach, his body losing strength with each thrust. Those blunt nails dug into the skin of his back and neck, surely leaving trails of red for him to discover later. He quite liked that thought— being able to feel Ciel’s desperation for the next few days as those cuts healed and his irritated skin cooled down. “You just _love_ being fucked senseless, don’t you?”

Ciel couldn’t respond. His peak was building so rapidly he thought he’d lose it any second. He both cursed and praised whatever special lube Sebastian used on him and just how well his hand was choking him. He applied the perfect amount of force. It felt so _fucking good,_ but he was coming undone _too quickly._ He wanted to show this man just how seductive, how experienced, and how utterly skilled he was. But with this kind of treatment _,_ he just melted into a little boytoy.

The sight of Ciel’s angelic face leaking tears and turning faintly blue from lack of oxygen accompanied by wanton, choked moans coming from those perfectly plump lips, shiny with spit, made him ravenous. One last squeeze for good measure and Sebastian pressed a conflictingly soft kiss to Ciel’s drooling mouth before whispering in that deep baritone of his, “Cum for me, baby.”

 _“Fuck!”_ Ciel’s eyes screwed shut as he did just that, his toes curling, babbling barely-coherent whimpers of _“Daddy— daddy— daddy—!”_ until thick ropes of white soiled his stomach. He panted as hard as that grip on his neck allowed, his body oversensitive and threatening to go completely limp, every nerve tingling. He gasped for air when Sebastian let go of his throat. 

But Sebastian continued his brutal pace without stopping or even slowing down in consideration of Ciel’s recent release, searching for his own peak. Now both hands clenched on the armrest of the couch, bending the little thing’s legs towards his chest. He fucked him through and through his climax, and then some, watching the pain-stricken crystal tears fall from his eyes at the abuse. Even though he cried and sobbed, he still clung onto Sebastian, welcoming the bruising pounding. In that voice, husky and low and soaked with lust, he grunted, “Such a perfect little pillow princess.” He might have worried he would’ve broken the boy underneath him if he didn’t cry so sweetly. 

“Don’t you—” he hiccupped, “dare even _think_ about… _ah!_ pulling out…”

“You want me to fill your tummy, baby?” he chuckled, his grip on the couch turning his knuckles white. 

Ciel nodded wildly, “Yes— _yes_ , _fuck…_ just fill me up, fill me up.”

Sebastian’s own noises were akin to the growling of a beast as he panted and groaned, his eyes looking down at Ciel’s utterly fucked-out expression. He looked like he was barely conscious, staring up in an almost adoring fashion at him, and Sebastian smiled at the prospect that his skills and tricks made this boy feel so _good._

_“Ohh… ohh… daddy…”_ he breathed, dropping his legs to wrap around Sebastian’s waist. His grip still held on, not regretting in the slightest how harshly he was scratching at his tattooed skin. It was almost payback for abusing his ass so much.

His pace increased for just a moment, just enough to send him over the edge. _“Shit,”_ he swore through gritted teeth. One last hard thrust had Sebastian mercilessly impaling the boy one last time, slamming in all the way to the hilt, before giving him all he had. 

“Mmh… mister…” Ciel relished in the feeling of being filled to the brim, hot release coating his insides, wave after wave. Low curses escaped Sebastian’s tense throat as they stayed there for a few long moments in the afterglow. Sebastian’s white-knuckled grip eventually released from the leather armrest in favor of one hand reaching under Ciel’s waist to caress sweaty skin. The exhausted boy groaned in appreciation.

Just when Ciel thought it was all over, the intense pleasure fading into dull euphoria, Sebastian rolled his hips; slowly, languidly pulling from the boy’s messy entrance before pushing back in again, taking in the gorgeous, oversensitive cry that came from his lips. 

“Daddy...” Ciel whined uselessly, yelping at each movement, Sebastian’s throbbing and sloppy length brushing past his overstimulated special bundle of nerves again. 

“Baby,” he rumbled, leaning down to kiss those already kiss-swollen lips, swallowing his further noises with a skilled caress of his tongue as he fucked into him again, and again, before finally pulling out for the last time. He was almost sorry he had to do so; that tight, hot warmth was something he could indulge in for hours longer.

Sebastian leaned back and took a good look at the defiled little boy beneath him, and the sight was just as beautiful as he imagined. Perfectly debauched and filthy. Ashy hair was messy and fanned out on black leather, lips red and gasping; he watched a pink tongue lick up the drool that pooled at the corner of his mouth. Pale skin was reddened by his teeth and hands. He admired the love bites all over his little tits and a particularly red mark around his left nipple. Pearly release made a mess of his slight tummy, and Sebastian’s own seed seeped from his ravished pucker. He was still surprised that such a bitty thing could take him so well. 

Ciel was glad to be on his back so Sebastian wouldn’t see his hips and legs trembling. If he were on his hands and knees, he could see every shameful bit of his shuddering form. He lay there, not wanting to move. His body felt like jelly. Like he’d collapse if he even made an effort to stand. He’d never been so completely, thoroughly fucked like that before. 

“Feel good, baby?” he asked, an arrogant grin on his lips. He leaned down once more and kissed Ciel’s still-heaving chest, saying simply before Ciel even got a chance to reply, “Your turn.”

“Huh?” he mindlessly droned. 

Sebastian settled into a comfortable position so he could lick and kiss the mess from Ciel’s body, nipping at heated skin and sucking marks into his thighs. Slowly, teasingly, he licked a stripe up the shaft of Ciel’s small cock, pleased when he jerked at the sensation. He pressed kisses to the head and underside, hot tongue cleaning the mess of their indulgence.

Ciel’s hand all but flew into his hair, his hips jolting at the sensations on his already oversensitive dick, whining in both slight pain and pleasure, the wildly opposite feelings mixing and disorienting him. He began to harden again under Sebastian’s expertise. 

He didn’t expect Ciel to whine so much when he went down on him. He was squirming when Sebastian wrapped his lips around him. When he was fucking him open, buried inside his tight heat all the way to the hilt, he moaned like a perfectly-practiced porn star. But now that he was being attended to so selflessly, his partner’s only wish to satisfy _him,_ not themselves as well... his reactions were so genuine, so visceral, so adorable.

“Never been sucked off before, baby?” He asked, drawing back for a moment, fisting the base of his cock. 

“Only— _fuck_ — once… before.” He gripped at Sebastian’s hair with one hand and clenched the pillow under his head with the other. “Boys are… usually selfish.”

Sebastian pushed three fingers into him without warning, aided by both his stretching and the cum still inside the boy, smiling against his thigh when Ciel cried out. “They’re missing out on a treat, then. You taste so sweet.”

Another hickey was sucked into the reddened skin of his inner thigh before Sebastian began kissing and licking up the length of him, swirling his tongue around the twitching, leaking head. Such a messy boy. A deep flush painted Ciel’s cheeks as he watched Sebastian lavish him in attention, “Keep... _Ohh..._ don’t stop.”

“What do you not want me to stop?” Of course he knew full well what Ciel wanted him to do. It was just so gratifying to hear him say it.

Tiny fingers curled into his hair. “K- keep licking me, daddy, please...”

He could only oblige to such a candy-coated plea. He took in the entirety of the boy’s length into his throat, rubbing his tongue along the underside of it in long, lazy strokes. Ciel whined and fidgeted, unsure whether to push back into those fingers or buck into Sebastian’s cruel, wonderful mouth. 

Sebastian’s thumb expertly massaged and pressed gently at the skin of his taint. The man seemed to know exactly what places to touch, and Ciel didn’t know if he was pissed off about it or if he should be ecstatic at Sebastian’s proficiency.

Fat tears of utter pleasure slipped down Ciel’s cheeks to disappear into his hair. His euphoria aided, no doubt, by that _fucking lube_ that he could still feel the effects of _._ The combined feeling of Sebastian’s thumb stroking sensitive skin, three other fingers gently teasing his prostate, and that _wonderful_ mouth around his cock drove him over the edge.

His peak came quicker than he really wanted it to. Sebastian’s tongue rubbed at him in just the right places, his fingers stroking over his sweet spot over and over again. “M— mister—!” Ciel scrunched up his body in the force of his second orgasm, his fingers tightening painfully in Sebastian’s hair as he milked him for everything he had, continuing to suck lightly at the head until the boy _begged_ him to stop.

Ciel’s quick peak only boosted his ego even more. He swallowed Ciel’s sweetness, humming around his spent cock before drawing his fingers out of him. He licked them clean, one by one, making sure to stare into those glassy eyes as he did so. Ciel opened his mouth to speak, to ask a simple question, but his tired hips were quickly grasped and raised and he swiftly forgot about it— Sebastian’s mouth was on him again, and a gasp was forced from his throat. Sebastian’s tongue prodded at his still-gaping hole, flicking lightly, tracing circles around it and catching the essence that dripped down the cleft of his ass. He groaned lewdly around Ciel’s hole, nearly ignoring the boy’s cries and pathetic protests of sensitivity. Sebastian had to clean up his mess, after all. 

“Please— _ahn!_ Daddy, please…”

“Hush, baby boy,” he purred, pressing a kiss to his thigh. Even through his sobs, Ciel used one hand to spread himself open further. The motion had Sebastian chuckling into his skin.

This time, he slid his tongue inside, filthy and sticky, licking up into his hot core and cleaning him of any evidence. That tongue sliding along his tender insides had him squirming. Ciel threw his head back into the pillow behind him, useless, half-assed wails bubbling from his throat.

Sebastian was tempted to take him all over again. He resisted, though, and lowered Ciel’s hips back to the plush leather of the couch as he licked his lips of his treat, faintly wondering if Ciel had ever gotten eaten out before. But the dazed look on the boy’s face gave him his answer. He smiled wickedly and gave a playful slap to Ciel’s ass, right where thigh met cheek.

That voice, soft with weary contentedness, called to him, “Kiss me.”

Sebastian’s smile was captivating as he closed it around Ciel’s own sloppy mouth. For the second time that night, tongues and spit and remnants of cum mingled in their filthy connection. A strong arm wrapped around Ciel’s middle and the boy’s hands caressed Sebastian’s jaw as they kissed and kissed to come down from their highs of depravity. 

The air conditioning of Sebastian’s apartment was quick to cool them down, as they were no longer warmed by their fevered actions. But even so, their lips did not want to stray from each other.

The hour was late, evident by the sky being completely black outside the big windows and the lack of traffic in the streets far below. Lights from nearby skyscrapers shone brightly against such darkness, and the clock faintly ticking on the wall displayed that it was half-past two in the morning. On any other night, Ciel wouldn't have minded the quick passing of time, and yet in this moment, he found himself wishing that time moved a little slower, just a little bit, to allow him more time to indulge in this bliss. This corrupted, fleeting bliss. 

He couldn’t help but be grateful that their levels of degeneracy matched up. But as it was, he had already stayed far too long, and he would be pushing his luck should he stay any longer. The possibility of his parents waking up before he got home loomed over him like a dark cloud that predicted a long lecture and an interrogation at the kitchen table. At the very least, he wanted time to cover up the marks on his neck. His mother wasn’t stupid, but innocent, and would think he got beat up instead of the marks being hickeys. Ciel breathed a chuckle against Sebastian’s mouth, “I _do_ have to go home eventually, you know.”

“Would you like to stay? I have room for two,” he quickly bit back. “It’s awfully late.”

“Or early, depending on how you look at it.”

Sebastian laughed with him at the dry remark. 

“I wish I could. But my parents will have my ass if I don’t come home at some time in the next few hours.” Ciel thumbed over Sebastian’s wet lips, staring at them for a moment before looking into his eyes again. 

They shared another filthy kiss before Sebastian pulled away. He turned to the plug that was discarded a few hours ago and his face stretched into a smirk, “And what do you want to do about _that?”_

Ciel followed his gaze, narrowing his eyes playfully. “I can’t just carry it in my pocket.” 

Sebastian retrieved it and handed it to Ciel, meeting gazes before saying lowly, “Show me how you put it in, baby.”

The boy took in a deep breath and wrapped his fingers around the now-cold alloy, “Aren’t you going to help? But not with whatever lube you—”

“I’ve already gotten you wet enough, don’t you think?” he whispered into the shell of his ear.

Goosebumps rose across Ciel’s skin, and he swallowed, quickly nodding. For some reason, a blush of embarrassment crept over his cheeks when Sebastian leaned back on his knees and looked down at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and brought it to his lips, flicking his tongue over the tip of the twisted plug, keeping his eyes level with Sebastian before circling it around his entrance. He hissed at the feeling of cold alloy on his hot skin. His flush darkened when his body accepted it quicker than he expected— a tiny, barely audible groan leaving his lips when the jeweled base hit his skin.

Sebastian continued his indecent comments, purring quietly, “You really do have such a slutty little body. It slid in so easily.” He traced his fingertips over Ciel’s skin surrounding the plug, applying just a bit of pressure.

Ciel jerked and shot him an unamused glare. “If you get me hard again—”

An evil grin and a malicious chuckle graced the man’s pompous demeanor. He pressed a small kiss to Ciel’s temple before stooping down to grab Ciel’s jeans and panties from the floor. Without even being asked to or giving the boy a chance to object, he helped him back into them. “It’s a shame to put these back on,” Sebastian said lowly, kissing each inch of skin as he slid Ciel’s jeans back onto him. He laughed at how Ciel had to wiggle a little bit to get them on, the ultra-tight denim difficult to work with. He pressed his lips to Ciel’s tummy as he slid the nickel button through its denim slit. 

“You’re very affectionate for a hookup,” Ciel commented when Sebastian helped him up.

Sebastian put his own jeans back on, and in return, Ciel helped him fasten them, brushing his fingertips along the man’s toned abdomen. Sebastian looked down at him and grinned. “Is it so bad to think I find you delightful?”

“Maybe,” Ciel hummed, mirroring his smile. “Even when I teased you all evening?” He picked up his now-wrinkled dress shirt and slipped it on, buttoning it up all the way in case someone in the lobby paid attention to him. He definitely didn’t need anyone noticing the dozens of little marks on his neck and chest.

“Especially so,” came his simple reply. Sebastian reached to carelessly put his own shirt back on, but Ciel was there before he could, reaching one hand to caress a heavily-shaded tattoo of a rat baring its teeth.

"Will you tell me about them?" Ciel asked.

"I thought you had to hurry home," he bit back with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Ciel pouted. "Yeah, yeah."

Sebastian laughed and slipped his shirt on, the action serving no other purpose than to make himself presentable for opening the door, lest someone be heading to their own apartment at this hour. Ciel was sure Sebastian would head straight to bed, or to the shower, immediately after saying goodbye.

Once Ciel completely dressed, he made his way to the door, but stopped in his tracks before he laid his hand on the shiny knob. He turned around to see Sebastian was right behind him, and he looked up into the man’s smug face, “Do I get a parting kiss, though?” 

“Do you even need to ask?”

A small gasp left Ciel’s lips as Sebastian drew him in with an arm around his waist, roughly pressing their bodies together. He captured Ciel’s lips without a moment’s hesitation. “Apparently not,” he giggled into their connection, curling his fingers into Sebastian’s wrinkled shirt.

The parting kiss was not gentle or sweet. It was demanding and possessive. Teeth nipped at tongues and lips, heavy breaths greedily swallowed up. Almost as if Sebastian didn’t want the moment to end, didn’t want Ciel to leave. 

But he had to, eventually, and he curled his finger under Sebastian’s chin to signal him to stop. Reluctantly, the man withdrew his arm from around Ciel’s waist, instead tucking some ashy strands away from his still-flushed face. 

“Thank you for the fun, mister,” he said in his schoolboy voice. 

“You’re welcome, baby,” Sebastian replied in a honeyed, quiet voice. Sebastian smiled at him as he opened the door, his grin growing wider when Ciel blew him a playful kiss and winked at him before beginning to walk away. He was tempted to pull that little thing back into his apartment, but he had to be careful what he did when there was a chance someone could see him. “Drive home safe, Ciel.”

“Yes, daddy,” he whispered. One last glance, then he disappeared down the hall.

“Cheeky little boy,” the man muttered. Sebastian’s apartment door closed with a soft click. 

Ciel couldn’t help but feel triumphant and satisfied with himself as he made his way out of the apartment building and got into his car. His radio read exactly three in the morning. The moment he checked his phone, a text from Lizzie flashed on the screen.

_“So? How’d it go? You haven't texted me since you left, are you dead?”_

“Lizzie you should be asleep, it’s three. Your mom’s gonna kill you if she sees you up this late.”

_“Just tell me how it went.”_

A sigh left his lips and he started his car, typing out the simple text: “I fucked him _.”_

Immediately, he got a reply, _“You’re ridiculous. I can’t believe you.”_ But before Ciel could even begin a reply, a second text came in. _“Well, actually, I can. But that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.”_

He laughed to himself, “Love you too, cuz.”

The single word reply he got in return had him laughing even more. _“Ugh.”_

That feeling of pride followed him far into the early morning when he closed his bedroom door just before four o’clock. Sneaking back into the house with the spare key was easy enough— both of his parents were heavy sleepers. He thanked everything in the heavens that he planned this for a Friday night and he could sleep in as much as he wanted to as he threw off his dress shirt, slipping tight jeans from his legs and pulled on a faded t-shirt. He knew if his plans followed through the way he imagined, that he wouldn’t be home before midnight. And he was right. But as he curled into his plethora of blankets, he couldn’t help but almost regret he didn’t stay the night. Almost.

His parents were so goddamn uptight about sleeping at other people’s houses, unless it was family. Ciel didn’t want to get a lecture if he accepted Sebastian’s invitation to stay.

He laid on his back, allowing his eyes to fall closed and spread his legs under the sheets, clenching around the plug still in him. Ciel could still feel the manhandling, those needy touches. The ghost of his kiss. He pressed two fingers into his mouth, hurriedly coating them in saliva before beginning to tease it in and out of himself, using his other hand to wrap around his cock. Ciel’s face burned with his need, his shame, with the thought in the back of his mind that he wished he could go back. He began to stroke, slowly, allowing his mind to wander.

But what would it feel like to sleep next to him? Would they doze off like lovers, and he would be coddled in Sebastian’s arms as they slept? He could only imagine. How did Sebastian sleep, anyway? All proper and composed, or sprawled out like a starfish? Or, funnier yet, did he snore? He wanted to know. He wanted to see what those shining garnets would look like when they groggily opened for the first time in the morning, what his voice would sound like before his coffee. And those _tattoos._ He wanted to see the rest of them and look at them closely, ask about each piece of art. The mere idea of this big, serious CEO being a secret bad boy made his heart thump a little heavier.

He pulled one of the smaller pillows decorating his bed over his face and whined into the soft linen when biting his lip didn’t suppress his noises well enough. Quicker, and quicker, he stroked, squeezing gently as he thought of the moments not hours prior. His hand was nowhere near as good as Sebastian’s tongue was. _“Fuck, fuck, fuck,”_ he chanted, keening quietly into his pillow, bucking his hips into his hand when his release crested, demanding to be felt. It was quick and full of frustration, and Ciel couldn’t think of anything else besides that overly handsome face when he made a mess of his hand. 

The boy laid there for a moment, staring up into his dark ceiling. His chest heaved and he hissed into the emptiness of his room, “I hate him.” 

He moved to clean himself and the toy, aptly hiding it away in his closet before he crawled beneath his blankets with a huff. What the fuck was happening to him? His mind, for the moment, consisted of Sebastian and only Sebastian. 

“God, Ciel, _stop,”_ he cursed himself. “It was a one night stand, it’s fine. I had my fun. I probably won’t see him again, anyway.” Ciel stared at the large stuffed rabbit at the other end of his bed, narrowing his eyes at it. “Don’t judge me, Bitter,” he spat quickly, and flipped over to his other side. He buried his face amid blankets and pillows, grumbling himself to sleep. 

~

Ciel woke up past eleven in the morning with an understandably sore throat and aching muscles. He cursed quietly at the stream of sunlight that assaulted his bedroom and beamed through his thin blinds covering the window. He could hear the family’s commotion downstairs; clattering dishes from breakfast and voices being raised over the television. 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached over to check his phone, almost taken aback at the first text being from Sebastian. Sent at eight in the morning.

_“I’d like to see you again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading my self-indulgent nasty fanfic! I'm in love with this AU and will deffo be writing for them again!
> 
> Enormous, sloppy thank yous to griever-bit-my finger for being my beta and contributing so much to this. I don't know what I'd do without you. And this fic was heavily inspired by Vex! (wh0re here on Ao3)! So all of the kudos in the world to those amazing ladies!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr @javajowgie! Until next time, darlings!


End file.
